gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Animaltamer7
Welcome Hi, welcome to GeGeGe no Kitarō Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cat yokia.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HazeShot (Talk) 02:34, June 6, 2011 Admin Hey your doing a great job so im going to make you a admin. HazeShot 04:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Dont mention it HazeShot 10:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Sure HazeShot (talk) 05:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello Nice too meet you. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ The cat who likes anime (talk) 14:26, September 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi Thanks for your message Still doll85 (talk) 16:23, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Birthday coming Hey, guess what?! Friday's my 29th birthday! Still doll85 (talk) 05:07, September 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Re:Birthday Thank you Still doll85 (talk) 15:58, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Affiliate Can we affiliate the yokai wikia? Still doll85 (talk) 00:11, November 22, 2014 (UTC) RE : Re:Affiliation You : sure, the wiki definetly needs more attention and affiliation helps it so yeah we can affiliate the wiki :D Me : Great! It seems me and AnimeCat245 are the only active users here Still doll85 (talk) 06:11, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Blog posts Did you see my blog posts? Still doll85 (talk) 20:18, November 22, 2014 (UTC) FanPop club Hey! I had just made a Kitaro fan club on FanPop ! Check it out and I'd add the wiki to the "Links." Still doll85 (talk) 18:59, December 11, 2014 (UTC) RE : Re: FanPop club You : That's great, though I don't know how to put those mini icons by the main page like on some of the other wikis '':/ Me : That's OK I already put an icon and a banner on the page. It's not hard Still doll85 (talk) 05:21, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Virus Blog There is a user named Sahberne who has created a blog called "Panton Incompressible Flow Solutions Manual". However, it is nothing more than a spam blog with a virus link attached to it (those kinds of links are viruses). I think this may be the same user who used a spam bot and made a spam blog on the Doraemon wiki a week ago (one of the VSTF users blocked the spammer). Could you perhaps do something about it please? Thank you. The cat who likes anime (talk) 10:30, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: RE: Virus Blog Thanks, I immediately knew it was a virus due to the fact that the url is a tinyurl. ._. The cat who likes anime (talk) 21:04, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Upgrade Thanks for the upgrade, I really do appreciate it! :D I was intending on adopting the wiki, but since you're active on other wikis I decided not to, though I assume that the original founder of this wiki probably never bothered to make anybody bureaucrats. By the way, this wiki isn't the only wiki I edit, I also edit the Doraemon wiki (I'm an admin there), PriPara wiki, Astro Boy, and Akazukin Chacha wiki. The cat who likes anime (talk) 10:20, April 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Upgrade Thanks for the upgrade; I'm quite honored. If only there are more fans out there to help contribute Still doll85 (talk) 15:47, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Promotion Thank you very much! :) The cat who likes anime (talk) 10:16, October 2, 2015 (UTC) RE : Promotion '''YOU:' Hi, since you and anime cat are the only active users on this wiki, I'll be contacting wikia to give both of you adminship for the wiki. ME: I'm honored Still doll85 (talk) 15:51, October 2, 2015 (UTC)